Claudia Tiedemann
Claudia Tiedemann was a time traveler and the main opponent of the secret society Sic Mundus in the war for control of time travel. She was born in the 1940s to police officer Egon Tiedemann and his wife Doris, and was the mother of Regina. She never married, but had an affair with Tronte Nielsen. She grew into a headstrong career woman and in 1986, became the first female director of the Winden Nuclear Power Plant. There, she unveiled that the god particle had been discovered. Visited by her future self in 1987, she found that time travel existed and became a key player in manipulating the events that unfold in Winden. History Childhood As a young girl, Claudia lived with her parents, police officer Egon and Doris Tiedemann, and her dog Gretchen. She would often wander the forest. The family sublet rooms in their house to Agnes Nielsen and her son Tronte, and Claudia became infatuated with him. Being good at math, she tutored Helge Doppler, but otherwise paid him little attention. Older Claudia secretly lured her dog Gretchen into the caves in 1953 and later released Gretchen to go back to her 1986 self. Nuclear Power Plant Director By 1986, Claudia had a teenage daughter, Regina, in whom she was obviously and openly disappointed. Claudia became the first woman to be the director of the Winden Nuclear Power Plant, a position previously held by Bernd Doppler. He initiated her into the secrets of the power station, about an incident in the summer of 1986, and showed her the entry to the Winden Cave complex adjacent to the power station, which contained barrels of nuclear waste. She hired the newly arrived Aleksander to contain the barrels and weld a door shut. In the cave, Claudia encountered her dog Gretchen, which had disappeared 33 years ago. She realized that the time periods were somehow connected and began reading the book "A Journey Through Time" by H.G. Tannhaus, which was gifted to her by Bernd's son Helge on her first day of the job. She left Winden shortly thereafter. Time Traveller Claudia became a time traveller and Noah's opponent in their war of control over time, claiming that she aims to prevent the deaths of the children. She was seemingly allied with the adult Jonas Kahnwald. As an old woman in 2052, in the post-apocalyptic Winden, she maintained a string wall in the bunker to keep track of Winden's inhabitants. She returned to 2019 following a long absence. Claudia met Tronte Nielsen and Peter Doppler in the bunker, just after Peter had seen the dead body of Mads Nielsen materialize before his eyes, and told them where to leave the corpse so the police would find him. She recruited their help and gave Tronte the Triquetra notebook. She also visited her grandson Bartosz, who believed her to be dead, and gave him an old photo as a gift for his mother. Claudia visited the clockmaker H.G. Tannhaus in 1953 and gave him blueprints for the apparatus so he could build it and Jonas in 1986 could use it to close the wormhole in the cave and destroy the time loop. She also visited her father at the police station to express her sadness about his fate. Appearances * Season 1: ** Episode 1, Secrets, seen at the bottom right at 1:19 ** ... ** Episode 9, Everything Is Now ** Episode 10, Alpha and Omega * Season 2: ** ... ** Episode 7, The White Devil ** Episode 8, Endings and Beginnings References de:Claudia Tiedemann Category:Tiedemann family Category:Characters